Dearest
by Murasaki Hana
Summary: "When we found her, in that tank full of red liquid, covered in tubes and trying to scream in pain and fright from that transplant. And the way she was hitting that glass in panic… It still gives ME nightmares", Leonardo said quietly. This is mostly Leo/Kag, but there is some Raph/Kag, Shredder/Kag and later on Apr/Don
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Dearest_

The sun beamed right through her eyelids, waking her from her slumber. Kagome yawned widely and tried to turn around, but something was pinning her down. She looked down at the object to find that it was an arm. Muscular, lean, toned and… green?

'_Leo must have sneaked in again'_ the girl thought and smiled, snuggling deeper into the firm embrace.

As usual, Leos tights were over her legs, carefully set between her wings. Pinning her there securely and stealing her warmth.

'_I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore, after the latest Shredder attack, he has pretty much been my shadow' _Kagome thought and tried to move her wings to get the feeling back in them.

Now, how could she free herself? Even her arms were pinned so tight she could hardly feel them. Seriously, sometimes Leonardo could be a little over paranoid. It's not like she flew off that often in the mornings.

It was just that the morning air felt so good on her face when she could fly over the still sleeping New York City, spreading her wings and soaring thought the sky.

'_There goes that idea'_ she thought sourly. If she could have crossed her arms and pouted, she would have. The pouting would have to do for now.

"Hmnn, awake my dearest?" Leo whispered and kissed her neck.

"Aww, I guess that means no morning flight for me", the Miko sighed and turned around, now that Leos death grip had loosened.

"No morning flights for you", Leo confirmed and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sometimes you can be a real joy killer! When was the last time I got some Leo-Time-Off? It has been at least three weeks since you last even left my side! And that was only because Papa Splinter told you to give me some time of my own!" Kagome whined and tried to squirm out of Leos arms, unsuccessfully of course.

Leo let out a puff of air and pinned the angel -For him, She was- beneath him and looked at her.

Her midnight blue hair was fanned out around her peach shaped face, giving her an otherworldly glow, thanks to the morning sun pouring through her windows.

Her apartment was at the top floor, for easy access to those flights she so enjoyed -or used to- before he banned them. In his opinion, they were way too dangerous when Shredder was still running around with his Foot soldiers, no matter how quiet they have been lately.

Her naturally pouty lips were set in a cute frown, probably because of him and his over protective tendencies.

And those beautiful, expressive eyes of hers were shining all the shades of blue and grey.

Man, has he fallen deep.

…

He was doing it again, staring at her like she was the most perfect thing in the world. Most perfect yes, but also the most fragile.

Like seriously, all she wanted was a quick morning fly! '_That wasn't too much to ask, right?' _She thought and sighed.

"Leonardo, I'm not going anywhere, you can stop the Mother-Hen-Act now", Kagome said and reached up to kiss his cheek softly.

That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he hummed softly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked and smiled down at her.

She smirked and tried to push him off of her. When Leo finally stood up, she spread her wings and started to comb her finger through the smaller feathers to smooth them back into place.

When she was pleased enough she got up to stretch out her back. Damn, those wings could give you back pains from hell. After hearing a satisfying crack, she walked to her closet and reached in for something to wear.

Leonardo watched her this whole time, smiling at her antics. His smile disappeared when he saw what she was going to wear. He could honestly say that he hated that small, red piece of fabric with passion.

It was supposed to be a Haori, without the sleeves. It had an open back because of her wings and slits on both sides, even though the _thing_ hardly even reached her knees. Something had to be done; she was not going to walk out of this room in that _thing_!

"You are not wearing that", there, problem solved.

Kagome hardly even looked at him while she dressed. After pulling the Haori and some black leggings on she started to bandage her wrists.

"Kagome, I am serious. That _thing_ is in no way decent", Leo tried again but hardly got a look in his way. He frowned and crossed his muscular arms while Kagome sat back into the bed to bandage her ankles.

"You know Leo, your arms look so big and strong from this angle", Kagome said sweetly and stretched her leg towards Leo. "Would you do me?" She half moaned.

Leonardo swallowed hard and took a gentle hold of her ankle. The Miko threw him the bandages and he started to roll them on her smooth legs.

"Just like that honey", she said, smirking up at him and wiggling her toes.

"You are not playing fair, dearest", he said and smoothly switched to her other leg. After finishing that too, he gave a quick tickle to her ever wiggling toes.

"Who said ninjas ever play fair?" She said smartly and jerked her leg away from those tickling fingers.

"Besides, Papa Splinter says 'A ninja must always come prepared'", Kagome said, imitating their sensei quite well. This got a smile from Leo.

"Being prepared is not the same as not playing fair", Leo countered wisely and helped her up from the bed. That earned him a kiss as a 'thank you'.

Kagome hummed and walked towards the door. "Hmnn, were you alone on your nightly patrol? I thought it was Raphs turn to pair up with you?" she asked while walking into the kitchen area.

Leo shook his head, even though she couldn't see it and said:

"Raphael wanted to go straight home after we were ready. He said something about 'not wanting to see you two cuddle' and told me to come by in the morning after 'you two are done'. Whatever he meant," he said while following the woman before him into the small kitchen. He looked as Kagome pulled out two cups and started to boil the water for tea.

"Aah, I see. Raph's a bit on the rough side, as always", she said smiling and started to hum while leaning against the kitchen counter. She closed her eyes and waited for the water to start boiling.

"A bit is an understatement", he said laughing while reaching up to grab the tea bags from the upper cabinet, just when the water started to boil.

After Kagome got the cups and the now boiling water, they went to sit to the small Chinese table. The quiet atmosphere never bothered either of them so they sat silently and enjoyed their tea.

"You are still wearing that _thing_…" Leo said after a while, frowning at her.

Kagome burst out laughing.

…

After they drank their tea and got over the clothing issue -of course she won by pointing out that he was practically running around shell naked all the time, so she could wear what she so pleased- the duo got ready to head to underground.

It was already 7 am; the brothers and Papa Splinter were probably already waiting for them to show up. Mikey would look at them and be his adorable, oblivious self. Donnie would look at their way but quickly avert his gaze somewhere else, embarrassed. And Raph, he would look at their way and glare at Leo, then turn his gaze to her, searching her eyes for something or another. Papa Splinter would just about then come out of his room to greet them and say something about ninjas and how they-

"Kagome? I have been calling your name for a while now. Do you feel ok?" Leonardo asked, worried that she was coming down with something.

"Hn? Sorry Leo, I'm okay. Just miss the guys, that's all", Kagome said, smiling at Leo who was lifting the lid of a nearest sewer.

"Hmn, good to hear. I'm sure my brothers will be elated to see you once again", the turtle said and waited till the girl jumped in the sewer before him. After she was in, he jumped as well, closing the lid after him. They landed softly, she with her wings slowing her decent.

"Not to mention Master Splinter. He is always going on and on about you", Leo finished, taking hold of her hand to keep her from flying ahead without him. Kagome noticed this and shot him a sour look. Leo smirked and squeezed her smaller hand.

"You know, they would see me a lot more often if you weren't so over protective", she said and tucked in her wings as they continued to walk towards home.

"Besides! I would be a lot safer at the lair than in our apartment, you know this", the Miko tried to reason, even though she already knew Leos answer.

'_It's either this *the air there is too humid for you and your wings* or that *I do not want you getting sick from the colder environment'. No matter what she wore, Leo thought it was always too little', _she thought sourly and gave Leo another dry look, betting with herself what would be todays excuse.

"Kagome, you know that the air in the sewers doesn't fit well with you. You always end up short of breath", Leo tried to reason and pulled her down the last tunnel before they reached the lair.

'_Ding ding ding! We got a winner!' _Kagome thought and shook her head with a small smile. At the end of the tunnel she could see light and hear the boys, no doubt betting when they would arrive.

And so they stepped through the double doors.

…

April was having a very bad day. And not your original bad either where you hit your toe or spill your coffee!

No, this was Bad with a capital B and a whole new meaning. Like three green giant turtles were keeping her hostage kind of bad. And they were talking about their brother and how he was coming home soon, so that lead her into believing that there were four of them in all.

So, four giant mutant turtles, with three fingers might she add, were keeping her hostage.

How is that not a bad day?

Well, that and her boss- '_Ex now'_, she thought- Baxter Stockman just tried to terminate her, after she found out his real operation with the Mousers.

And did she mention the talking rat? The one that the turtles kept calling Sensei?

Oh joy!

April had a feeling she was going to faint again, when one of the turtles -the purple masked one- started talking.

"Raph, you know Leo doesn't like it when Kagome gets human contact, and for a reason too!" he said and crossed his arms across his platform.

"Yeah man! After we rescued her from that Stockman guys lab, he has been shadowing her 24/7, duuude", the orange masked one commented from the couch and waved his comic book around.

So there were 5 of them now?! This was getting to be a real-

'_Wait, Stockman guys lab? As in Baxter Stockmans lab?'_ she thought frantically.

"Excuse me, erm, Raph was it? Did you mean my ex-boss? The one that just tried to kill me?" April asked carefully, noticing that the subject was a little sore for them. The turtles looked at each other, seeming to communicate with each other silently.

"Did you… Have any part in Kagome case?" Raph asked slowly, trying not to jump in their girls defense.

"No! I didn't even know he had a lab for those kinds of things!" she yelled, alarmed that they were going to attack her.

"Cos' so help me if you had any part in my gir-", Raph never got to finish his threat because master Splinter whacked him on the head with his walking stick.

"My sons! Please calm your selves", he said and looked at April.

"I believe that we should wait for Leonardo and Kagome to arrive before finishing this conversation", he said calmly and sat back onto the couch.

Raph was going to say something more when they heard the double doors opening.

…

Leonardo and the Miko walked in to find everyone staring at them. They looked at each other and then back at the crowd.

"Okaay, this is creepy", Kagome whispered and flexed her wings open to stretch them after the long walk. She kissed Leos cheek and pulled her hand form Leos grip gently.

"Would you make tea for me, with honey please, my throat is feeling a little sore?" she asked sweetly. Leo nodded and with a final look in her way he walked towards the kitchen.

After getting rid of her ever-present-shadow, she walked towards the others, at the same time tucking in her wings.

"Hey guys! I though you would be training by now. What giv-", she asked, but stiffened as she saw April.

"-es... Well, that explains it", she finished and stopped next to Raph, who immediately threw an arm over her shoulders to pull her tightly to his side, being mindful of her wings.

"Hi you", Raphael whispered gently and kissed her forehead. This made Kagome smile and lean into him. Sometimes his gruff nature reminded her of Inuyasha.

"Hi yourself", she said, never taking her eyes off the new girl.

"So, a sore throat, eh? Couldn't come up with a better plan to get rid of Mr. Shadow?" Mikey asked and nodded towards the kitchen, making Donnie and Raph give out a laugh.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please! He has been breathing into my neck for three weeks. That would make anyone go a tad bit crazy", She said, checking to see if Leo was still in the kitchen.

"He even banned my morning flights…" she said grumpily and started to pout.

Raphael laughed at that. "If it makes you feel better, I will take you out later today to stretch out your wings", he whispered, right as they heard Leo walking their way with tea in hand.

Splinter sighed at their antics, but stayed quiet for now. He would have his chance to talk with his daughter later on.

…

Her eyes must be messing with her, it wouldn't really surprise her. It has been a really stressful day for her after all.

But seriously…

Did that girl really have wings? And they looked so soft as well!

And what was more shocking was the fact that the red masked turtle -Who has been a complete ass this whole time- was actually kissing that girl, gently too.

And apparently she could fly as well, as the red turtle just promised to take the girl out for a fly.

'_Okay, I have seen it all now', _she thought and almost jumped out of her pants when she noticed that the girl was almost nose to nose with her. Her black hair was flying around her from the fast movement.

"Hi! I'm Kagome! What is your name?" Kagome, apparently, asked energetically and flapped her wings excitedly.

'So, those things really do work', she thought and longed to try out how soft they were. She lifted her hand, mesmerized, and reached out to touch those appendages that seemed to call her name.

She was almost touching those wings when her fingers hit a wall. She snapped out of her thoughts to notice a yellow platform in her line of vision.

She looked up to find this Leo guy staring her to death.

"Do. Not. Touch her", he hissed quietly and turned his head to look at the girl behind him.

"Are you fine?" Leo asked while still holding the tea in his hand. This earned him an eye roll.

"You are impossible! I was just asking what her name was!" Kagome exclaimed and took the tea from Leo.

"She was going to tou-" Leo started but got cut short.

"Touch me, what is wrong with that?" Kagome asked and crossed her arms and tapped her foot, tea in hand. Leo sighed and stepped next to her. "I do not like the idea of people touching you", he murmured and pulled Kagome into his side. The Miko looked back at April.

"I'm sorry about him. He can be a bit paranoid. As I was saying! My name is Kagome and this is Leonardo. I didn't catch your name?" Kagome said kindly and took a sip from her tea.

April let out a breath, relieved that she still had her fingers.

"My name is April O'Neil. I kind of ran into Raph and the others last night when my ex-boss tried to kill me", April said awkwardly while trying to rub some warmth into her biceps. This made Kagome gasp.

"Oh, you poor girl, you must be exhausted! Here, let me take you to my old room and get you warmed up!" Kagome fussed and went to grab her arms, tossing the half empty teacup at Leo, who caught it without spilling a drop.

"I have this really warm sweater that I cannot wear anymore cos' of my wings. But I'm sure it'll fit you nicely!" She explained and started to pull April towards her own rooms, the one she stored her old stuff.

Leo and she had a common room now days, but she only stored clothes that actually still fit her in there. She still used her old room, especially when Leo was being his annoying self, so it was in a clean condition. And since the room was at the ceiling, it was pretty peaceful place too.

"See! It's that one in there, near the roof!" Kagome pointed towards the ceiling and kept pulling April towards the stairs.

'_How the hell am I going to get up there?' _April thought frantically and gulped while looking up. The stairs clearly went only halfway up.

"Umn, Kagome. How am I going to climb there? There aren't even ladders to use…" April mumbled while being pulled up the stairs.

Kagome looked back at her and laughed.

"I'm going to fly you there silly!" She said smiling and kept on walking towards the next set of stairs.

This was it; she really had seen it all now.

…

Thank you for reading the 1st chapter of Dearest! Let me know what is your favorite pairing. Do you like Kag/Leo, Kag/Raph or some other?

R&R

TY

-Hana


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Sheltered _

The brothers stared quietly while Kagome kidnapped the girl, all the while babbling excitedly.

"Well, that escaladed quickly", Mikey said after the silence dragged on, shrugging his shoulders and reaching for the remote. At least now he could get back to his comics and movies.

"You can't really blame her, when was the last time she had any company other than us?" Don thought aloud and looked at Leo, who was glaring at April.

"Besides, it might do her some good to have a friend that is of the same sex", he finished and walked towards his rooms. He had things to build and computers to update.

"I still do not like this, Master Splinter. She might be a spy from the Foot clan", Leo said grumpily and crossed his arms across his platform. He had a right to be worried; she was _his_ female after all.

"Calm yourself, Leonardo. Miss April was speaking the truth; she was being chased by Mousers before your brothers saved her", Splinter said and reached up to place a calming hand on Leos shoulder, making him sigh tiredly.

"How is Kagome? Is she still having nightmares?" Splinter asked worriedly, she was his only daughter after all.

"Sometimes, but they are not as bad as they were", he whispered, Kagome was sleeping a lot better now days. Compared to how she was when they saved her.

Raph, who had stayed silent all this time, tsked.

"Even if she was having nightmares, she wouldn't tell us. She doesn't like it when we shelter her", Raphael said and fell on to the couch.

"Besides, I still don't see the reason why you let her stay on the surface. She would be a lot safer here", Raph said and took the remote from Mikey, who was too engrossed in his comic book to notice.

He changed the channel to look at the news.

"All the water in here reminds her of Baxter Stockmans lab. Even if she doesn't say it, water still gives her nightmares", Leo said and looked up towards Kagomes room.

"When we found her, in that tank full of red liquid, covered in tubes and trying to scream in pain and fright from that transplant. And the way she was hitting that glass in panic… It still gives ME nightmares", Leonardo said quietly and looked at Raph, who had a grip on his Sai.

His hand was shaking.

"Aa, I remember. It took all three of us to break that tank, while Don was trying to shut down the machine", Raph said and sighed.

"I'm sure even Mikey has nightmares of that day", he said and looked at Mikey, who had at some point taken his headphones out and was nodding his head in tune with the music.

"My sons, that day, it will taint our memories for a long time to come", Splinter whispered and looked up towards Kagomes room sadly.

"All we can do is try and shelter her from more pain", he finished and whit a final look at Leo and Raph, he walked towards his room to meditate.

…

April looked around in awe as Kagome set her down in her room. The room looked like a small museum!

The floor, ceiling and walls were made of black stone. There were four shelves made from dark cherry wood, full of old looking books that covered the back wall of the room. In their middle, there was an ancient looking ceramic vase, sitting on a marble pedestal.

On the left wall, there were two statues, Venus de Milo and Birth of Venus. On the right side, there were three paintings and beneath them a long indoor bench made from cherry wood and red satin.

April could see two doors, one at the end of each wall right before the bookshelves. The floor was covered with a long red carpet rimmed with gold that was clearly made to fit this room just right, as it curved at the right places to accompany every door. In the ceiling, a beautiful golden chandelier was hanging in the middle, giving the room an eerie and aged look.

The red curtains hanging at the main door finished the look perfectly!

"Wow, this is…" April gasped and covered her mouth. "Where did you get all this stuff? It must be worth a fortune!" April exclaimed and walked towards the paintings. Was that a Mona Lisa in the middle? That couldn't be the real one.

Kagome just shrugged and walked towards the door on the left. It's not like she was going to tell April about her life in the past just yet.

"Here and there, I used to travel a lot before… Well, these" she said and flapped her wings. "As for costing a fortune, I have my ways", she said smirking and walked through the door.

"Just a sec, I should have that sweater in here somewhere!" Kagome shouted from within -April guessed it was her bedroom- the room.

That was all well and good, it left her time to check if the painting was -April jumped away from the painting as if burned- Holy shit it was the real deal!

She probably didn't want to know how Kagome obtained all of these relics. April was pretty sure it was hardly in a legal way.

"Oh, here it is! I thought it was blue, but I guess I remembered wrong", Kagome said and walked out from the room to find April staring at Mona Lisa. She sneaked quietly next to her.

"Like it? It is one of my favorites", Kagome asked proudly, making April Jump.

Kagome laughed and handed over the red sweater. April noticed the sweater and took it with a quiet 'thank you'.

"Did you want to take a shower? The bathroom is on the right", Kagome asked kindly and smiled at her.

April shook her head. "No thanks, this should be enough to warm me up", she said and pulled the sweater over her head. It seemed to fit her perfectly and it was really soft too. She briefly wondered at its value, but decided to stop. She was only borrowing it after all.

"Oh, that's good. If you are ready, we should get going. My ever-present-shadow is probably waiting", Kagome said smiling and walked towards the door.

"Umn, if I may ask. What is your relationship with the blue masked one?" April asked carefully and walked behind Kagome.

"You mean Leonardo? Well, we do kind of live together and he calls me his female sometimes, when he thinks I'm too far to hear", Kagome said dreamily and took a hold of Aprils arm. Leo was the best thing that happened to her after the well closed.

"Doesn't is bother you? I mean, he is kind of… green", April said skeptically and looked down, gulping.

"Hmn, if you'd seen even a quarter of the things I have, 'green' wouldn't bother you. Besides, I'm not exactly... normal myself, as you have noticed", Kagome said with humor, there was a lot more not-so-normal stuff about her than just the wings after all.

"Ready?" Kagome asked and before April could say 'Not in seven hells', she was pulled down.

…

"What is taking them so long? Getting one sweater shouldn't take over thirty minutes", Leo said grumpily and looked up, once again.

"They are females and Kagome loves to talk. It wouldn't surprise me if they were up there the whole day", Raph said and waived the remote at Leo.

"Cut the girl some slack. You are always shadowing her", Raph said, ending the conversation.

"Of course I am, she is my female", Leo tsked and looked at Raph who was once again engrossed in the news, a frown on his face.

And you would do well to remem-", Leo never got to finish as they heard a loud exclamation of 'OH SHIIT'.

Raph gave out a humorless laugh. "I think they are coming down now", he said and looked up to see Kagome sliding down smoothly, the red head clinging to her like her life depended on it. He guessed it kind of did.

Kagome set April down gently; she looked kind of shaken, and glided towards them. Leo smiled that smile, the one he saved only for Kagome, and grasped her from the air.

"Hello dearest", he said lovingly and placed her gently down on the ground. Kagome smiled at this and reached up to kiss Leos snout.

"Hello yourself", Kagome said and nuzzled her face into Leos muscular neck, making him shiver.

"Where's Papa Splinter?" she mumbled against his neck and kissed him softy.

"I… I'm pretty sure h-he went into his roo- Kagome!" Leo started shakily, but lifted her quickly away from his neck after the first love bite. He gave her a scolding look, to which she just smiled innocently. She just loved it how shy Leo was about snuggling in public! Just Like Inuyasha used to be…

"I have to ask about April. Someone gotta take her home and I just thought that I could do it", Kagome said and looked back towards April, who looked really uncomfortable.

"You can't go alone", Leo answered immediately and crossed his arms after letting go of her.

"I'm not alone silly! I'm going with April!" Kagome exclaimed smiling and kissed Leos cheek before gliding towards Splinters room.

"April, come come!" she called playfully and waived at her. April looked a little unsure, but walked quickly towards Kagome.

"Papa, can I come in?" Kagome asked and after hearing a positive reply, opened the door to find Splinter sitting on his bed in a meditating pose.

"Aah, my dearest daughter. Come on in with Miss O'Neil", Splinter said, eyes still closed.

Kagome smiled and pulled April in with her. After pushing April down to sit near Splinter, she took her place on the rats right side.

Splinter opened his eyes and looked to his right where his only daughter sat, smiling softly for him. She sure was a Papas girl.

"What troubles your mind, child?" Splinter asked kindly and reached out to take one of Kagomes hands in his clawed one. "Oh, nothing troubles me Papa, I just wanted to let you know I'm going out to take April home", Kagome answered and looked at April who was still looking uncomfortable.

"And probably do some grocery shopping too, since I'm going out", Kagome thought aloud and tapped her chin with her free hand.

"Aa, I see", Splinter nodded and with a final pat on Kagomes hand, lifted himself up from his futon. "Then I shall train with my sons until you return", and with a small wink in his daughters direction, he disappeared from his room, leaving them in an almost awkward silence.

"Uh, did he approve?" April asked after a while, a little unsure if Kagome was allowed to come outside. Kagome looked at April weirdly and lifter her brow.

"Of course he did, Papa hardly denies me anything!" The Miko said smiling and got up from the bed, smoothing the covers down afterwards.

"Let's go, I just need to change some clothes and get my jacket from my room. You can wait down here if you don't feel like flying", Kagome said and walked out of Splinters room with April trailing behind.

"Why do you need a jacket when it's sum- Oh, right, sorry", April said apologetically and laughed awkwardly.

She looked around and noticed that the turtles were already training with their Father/Sensei. '_They sure move fluidly' _she thought and looked at Kagome to notice she was gone already.

'_I guess that means I'll wait here'_ and that was fine with her, she'd had enough excitement to last for a while.

And the female in her didn't mind watching as the brothers trained. They moved so precisely and quietly, even thought they were all a head taller than her and bulky with muscle. Each one of them had their own style too.

It seemed it was Leos and Raphs turn to fight as they were bowing to each other and got into a fighting stance. And then they _moved_, she didn't even see them, only heard the clash of their weapons.

It was… beautiful.

She was sure that not even a minute had passed, when Kagome was back with a quiet *swoosh*.

'_How in seven hells did she manage to change clothes so fast?'_ April thought and looked her over.

She had on a black women's French jacket, faded gray jeans and red converses. And she noticed you could hardly make out her wings in that jacket. If you didn't know she had them, they were pretty much invisible. April noticed she had also pulled her hair up neatly in a ponytail and she was wearing black rimmed glasses.

"Wow, you were fast", April said in awe, making Kagome smile.

"Gotta be when you live whit ninjas", she said with humor and turned to walk towards the exit. She and Sango mastered the art of quick dressing because of Miroku and his wandering hand, but April wouldn't need to know that.

"Now let's go while Papa keeps them distracted", Kagome whispered and together they walked out the double doors and into the sewers.

…

Thank you for reading the 2nd chapter of Dearest.

In the next Chapter you will learn a bit more of Kagomes past. Keep tuned!

R&R

TY

-Hana


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The City_

"Oh wow! So you are saying you have an Antique shop and you do photographing too? That's so cool!" Kagome exclaimed. They had been walking around for a while now, talking. It was probably 2 pm already, but the weather was nice and as it was Monday, there weren't that many shoppers around, so it was pretty quiet around New York.

"Yeah, The Boutique was my fathers, but I'm keeping it up now days. Photographing is something I do on my free time, but I guess I have more of that now, as I'm not working for Stockman anymore…" April said and looked around the park they were in at the moment. Kagome smiled sadly at the last part and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"He has tried to ruin so many lives. I trusted him too at some point, you know. Before I knew that he was working for Shredder that is", the Miko murmured bitterly and sighed.

"And before I knew it, I woke up strapped down to an operating table, lying on my stomach, while Baxter was slitting my back", Kagome recalled and gave a small shiver. April gave her a sympathetic gaze.

"Why did he do it? And how did you get out? If you don't mind me asking", April asked carefully, afraid that she would bring back those horrible memories.

"Hmn, he said he was wanted to create something beautiful. Baxter always called me his Angel; he said that after this, I would really be one", Kagome told her quietly, eyes glazed over with memories.

"The last part of the transplant was the worst. Days I spent in that tank, full of tubes and wires. I was unable to breath, as my lungs were filled with the red liquid; oxygen was bumped into my blood so I wouldn't drown, but it took some time to get used to, not breathing I mean", she took a deep breath as in emphasis.

"By the time my boys found me, it was too late. These wings had already connected to my nervous system and the muscles had started to crow into my back", Kagome explained and shrugged.

"Losing them now would be like losing any other limb", she explained and looked at April.

"How long ago was this?" April asked, curious.

"Hmn, give or take six months. These things grew really fast to the size they are now. Kind of freaked me out at the time", Kagome laughed. "I'm glad they didn't grow larger than this. These are still pretty easy to hide", she said.

"That sounds so terrifying! I'm not sure how I would survive after something like that…" April muttered, amazed.

"Oh, I wanted to ask; do you really need those classes?" April asked and pointed at the black rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, kind of. After the transplant I, started to see really far, but it's getting harder to see or read things that are close", Kagome said and laughed, looking a little embarrassed. She used to have a perfect vision after all.

"Hey, by the way, didn't Leonardo tell you that you couldn't come?" April asked, but Kagome only waived at her and smiled mischievously.

"Oh, don't you worry about him. Serves him right, he has been breathing down on my neck for three weeks!" Kagome laughed evilly and so they continued their walk towards Aprils home.

…

"Gone!? What do you mean she is gone? She was _right there_ a while ago!" Leo shouted and looked frantically around.

"Chill out Leo. They are just having some girl time", Mickey said and jumped to the couch. They were done for today so he could relax for a while before nightly patrol, it was his and Donnies turn.

"Mickey is right Leo. I know you worry for your female, I would too, but you have to let her live her life once in a while", Donnie said from the main computer and turned to look in Leonardos direction.

"You know, take her flying sometimes or let her come on your patrols. 'Gome would love that", Don said kindly, knowing that it was a sensitive subject. The latest Shredder attack was only three weeks ago after all and they have been targeting Kagome for a while now.

"No, it is too dangero-", Leo stared but Raph jumped up from the couch, angry look on his face.

"-Dangerous! Ha, you should see the things she does in her Leo-Free-Time, as she calls it!" Raph exclaimed and laughed, waiving his hand at Leo

"Someday, she is going to fall out of love in you, what you gonna do then?" Raph asked and jumped to the 2nd floor where his room was.

They all heard the silent '_And __**I **__will be there to catch her', _but no one commented on it.

Splinter sighed at Raphs antics and looked at Leo.

"Your brothers are right Leonardo. Kagome is a free soul, more so after the bird gene transplant", their Sensei said wisely.

"Do not make her a bird in a golden cage. She will find a key to free herself", with that, Splinter turned around to walk into his room. "Well, Sensei said it that way", Donnie said and shrugged his shoulders, turning back into his computer.

Leo sighed. Of course he didn't want to lose his dear little mate. That was absurd! He just wanted to keep her away from harm. But maybe they were right; he was sheltering her a little too much. He would have to talk with Kagome and take her out with him on his next patrol.

With his mind made up, he decided to meditate and wait for Kagome to come home.

…

After Kagome took April home, who was too exhausted to continue shopping, she decided to visit library. It was no surprise to her April fell asleep almost immediately, she didn't even make it out of the front door when she heard Aprils breathing even out, signaling that she was asleep. It has been a rough night for her.

And she hasn't visited the library in a while. Leonardo didn't let her go there as he couldn't follow her inside. And there _could_ be Footies inside, as she called them. Right, as if they would visit library on their free time, if they even had any!

Kagome smiled to herself and skipped towards the big building ahead. She would have to borrow things with different return date so that she could come back more often. And if she played her cards right, she would "have to go" there every week! This made her smile even wider.

It took her no time at all to reach the main doors and once she was inside she rushed towards the history and art department. Maybe she could find a new art piece to steal while she was at it! She really wanted a new painting into her lobby. Even though she did steal far less now a days, she didn't want to get rusty.

Of course she had a reason she was doing it! The art works she stole were made by demons in most cases so they still contained some yooki. Not enough to harm, but enough to have the potential if going into wrong hands. She took them, purified them and kept them safe.

Most important ones she duplicated, so no one really missed the original piece. One of the useful skills that Kaede taught her before she passed away due to old age. After she became the new Guardian, Kaede taught her all that she knew.

She was lucky that the well didn't close until she sealed it herself. She now knew how to summon the time portal herself if the need arose. She didn't deem it safe to leave it open when she moved to New York for a fresh start. Meaning too many years had passed and she didn't age, so it was kind of suspicious.

After the final battle, the Shikon was infused into her once more. For reason unknown, it stopped her aging. She guessed that it was attached to her as a guardian and didn't want to let her die of old age. The Foot clan took notice of this, as her appearance hasn't changed in so many years after she came back from the past.

It was about five years ago or so when they first tried to take her in and while she was running from Footies, she met Leo and the others.

Somewhere along the way, they became her new family, as she had no one else left but Souta, who was an adult by now.

'_And what a family it is_!' Kagome thought smiling and looked at the books to find something she hasn't read yet.

'If we only knew who the Shredder was, we could take him down. He must have a secret identity or something!' Kagome thought and took a book from the shelf. She hasn't seen this one before so she guessed it was worth taking with her.

"The history of ancient Roman art… that is pretty unusual reading material for someone so young", Kagome heard from behind her, making her give out a loud 'Eep'.

She turned around to see a middle aged man with dark purple hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a white traditional Japanese outfit with a gray west and light brown obi. All in all, he was quite a sight indeed, dressed as he was.

Maybe there was a festival of some kind she didn't know about, but she was pretty sure she hasn't seen anyone else wearing traditional outfit today.

She must have been staring for quite a while as the man let out a quiet chuckle. Kagome gasped at her rudeness and bowed lightly in apology.

"How rude of me to stare! I apologize", Kagome said as she straightened her back to look into the strangers eyes. They were a piercing pair of grey.

"It is alright. I did come straight from the dojo after all, a reason for my outfit", the man said and reached over Kagome to get a book from the upper shelf. She noticed that the man smelled of smoke.

She read the books title and smiled brightly.

"You are quite an unusual reader yourself. The secrets of the Coliseum, what an interesting piece! But I do not agree what they say about the inner structure in chapter five, there is clearly something missing", Kagome said excitedly, making the man smile.

"You have borrowed this piece quite a few times then, it seems", he said with humor, making Kagome blush.

"Eh, I guess. I have always liked to read about history and ancient treasures", she shrugged. The man didn't need to know that she has _lived_ the history. It was fun to read what made it into books and what didn't.

"I see. Then we have something in common, miss…" the man said, clearly waiting for her to reveal her name. Kagome smiled and reached out with her hand.

"Kagome, the name's Kagome," the Miko said and smiled as the man grasped her hand gently. His hand was really warm, Kagome noticed. Leos hands were usually cool because of him being a half reptile.

"A lovely name", the man said kindly, making a blush appear on Kagomes cheeks. He let go of her hand slowly and turned his head to look at the clock on the wall.

"I must apologize. My class is about to start soon, it wouldn't do for their teacher to be late", he said, the man sounded kind of regretful.

"Oh, that is fine. I should get going too", Kagome said smiling, but frowned as the man nodded at her and turned around to walk towards the lending point.

"Umn, I didn't catch your name, mister…" Kagome said pointedly and walked towards him quickly, catching up with the man. The man smiled and slowed down so Kagome could walk next to him.

"How rude of me. I am called Oroku Saki"

…

Thank you for reading chapter 3 of Dearest and as always, keep tuned for the next Chapter!

R&R

TY

-Hana


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Teacher_

It turned out that Oroku Saki and Kagome were going into the same direction so they agreed to walk together. He was good at keeping the conversation going and was clearly intelligent, so Kagome found that she quite liked his company.

He told her that he was a Sensei in the Karate Dojo that was located at the city center which got Kagomes attention.

"Really? That's so cool! I used to practice martial arts too when I was younger", Kagome said smiling and hugged the book -she only borrowed one- to her chest. This got a look from Oroku Saki.

"Really now? What made you quit?" He asked, interested. Kagome shrugged and looked at him in the eyes.

"No reason. I really liked it too, I guess I just didn't have the time back then", Kagome mumbled and sighed. As if Inuyasha would have let her go home for anything other than school, even that wasn't a good enough reason sometimes.

"Hmn, if you want to, I could teach you. I am usually free on weekends", Oroku Saki said and looked up to notice that they were almost at the Dojo.

Kagome thought this over. It would be something to do and she really needed to get back in shape. "I wouldn't want to bother you…" she said quietly and stopped next to him at the entrance.

"Nonsense. I find that I quite enjoy your company, Miss Kagome", the man said smiling and opened the door. He noticed the blush on Kagomes cheeks as he turned to look at her for the last time.

"Be here on Saturday, twelve o'clock, if you so wish", he said and with a nod in her direction, he disappeared behind the door, closing it behind him.

…

'_He sure is something else'_, Kagome thought and smiled. Most would say that Oroku Saki was more on the rude side, but they haven't met Inuyasha.

She didn't think that the man was rude per se, just different. While he was obviously a genius, he didn't seem to have that much experience with human contact. But he did act like a complete gentleman when he was with her.

'_So, next Saturday he says. It's still four days till then, plenty of time to find a training outfit to cover these things'_, Kagome thought and turned around to walk towards her own apartment. With luck she could find something in her own closet.

She doubted that, she usually trained in Inuyashas Haori which she modified to fit her better. But that thing didn't cover her wings, more like the opposite. It was made so that it allowed for easy flight.

'_Maybe my Miko outfit, I used to train in that thing a lot in Feudal area'_, Kagome thought smiling, it could work, she had it in black too. '_And I'll just use breast bindings instead of bras; it takes care of my wings too', _The Miko thought.

She should have the outfit at her place; it was where she last washed it. That way Leo wouldn't find out what she was going to do in the weekends. She knew that Leo would most probably try and follow her, but at this point, she didn't really care.

It has been too long since she got any real human contact. She loved her boys, but it wasn't the same as going out with someone and having a coffee at a nice quiet coffee house once in a while, or walking together to a mall to have some fun together.

Unfortunately, she and Leo couldn't do any of those things.

Kagome sighed. She was kind of hoping she could do those things with April from now on. And now that she was acquainted with Oroku Saki, she would have something to do on weekends. Maybe she could offer to take him out for a coffee afterwards as a 'thank you' for training her.

Yes, that would do. Besides, she hardly thought that he was interested in her _that_ way. He seemed too mature to like little girls. And she was a very loyal person by hearth; Leo was the only male for her.

'_Until I outlive him and every other person I_ _know'_, Kagome thought sadly and looked up at the sky. At least there was one thing that didn't change. The stars still looked as pretty as they did 500 years ago. A little dimmer thought, because all the pollution in the air. It sure was nice walking around the city when the stars lighted her wa-

"Stars!? How long was I walking around?" Kagome thought aloud and looked around to notice that the streets were empty. She took out her phone and looked at the time.

"8:30 pm, I really paced out there. Better head home", she thought aloud and looked around to find the nearest sewer. After all, she could always go get her Miko outfit later on the week.

After finding one in a quiet looking alley, she disappeared from sight into the sewers.

…

Oroku Saki hmned as he looked at Kagomes disappearing back from the window next to the door.

It sure has been a while when he last found someone worth talking to. But this 'Miss Kagome' seemed like an intelligent girl. And she sure liked to talk, but everything that came out of her mouth made sense. She was also past the legal age, but he didn't see a ring on her which brought him to a conclusion that she was free for the taking.

It might take her time to warm up to him, but he was sure that she would at some point. Patience was not his strong suit, but in this case, he most likely would have to give her time to get used to the idea of being with him.

While Baxter was still sulking about the loss of his angel –he still hasn't learnt the girls' name as Baxter never used it- and the turtles were in hiding, it has been really quiet around New York. And after Stockmans body transfer device was completed, he could finally have a real human body and not his original robotic skeleton suit.

But as he got used to his new organic body, he noticed that human males have certain urges, when it comes to females. That was alright with him as long as they didn't include him, but now that he met Miss Kagome…

Things changed. He wouldn't mind being tied down to a female as longs that female was her. Even thought she could be a bit childish at times, she gave off an air that she was a lot older than what she looked. Her eyes gave her away. And that was fine with him, he wouldn't want some ordinary human female that this planet had to offer.

"Prepare yourself, Miss Kagome, you will be mine soon enough", he said to himself with a smirk on his face and turned around to start his class.

…

'_Where is she? She should be home by now'_, Leo thought worriedly and looked at the clock. It was already 9 pm and she hasn't even called once. Maybe Shredder and his Foot ninjas had found her! The mere thought that she would be back in the hands of the Shredder made his hand shake in anger. They had no right to touch his female!

He was going to check the time again when he heard her voice. All his worries vanished instantly and a smile broke out on his face. His little mate was back.

Getting up from their bed and rushing to the door to look down from 3rd floor where their room located, he could see her taking of her jacket. He smirked and jumped down to greet her.

"Kagome, you're home. What kept you so long?" Leo asked and scooped her into his arms after Kagome put her jacket away.

She laughed warmly and kissed his cheek.

"I took April home and then I kinda lost the track of time when I went to the library", she said and showed him the book she borrowed.

"I was hoping I could find the next art work that needed to be purified", she explained, making Leo hum as he carried her bridal style towards their room.

"Did you find anything?" Leo asked and jumped towards their floor. He closed the floor behind him and carried his little mate towards their bed. It was Kagomes turn to hum as she stretched out in their bed.

"Not really, I hoped that the book I borrowed, "The history of ancient Roman art", would give me some clues, but so far I got nothing", Kagome sighed and turned to lie on her stomach as she opened her book.

"I might have to make another trip to Italy at some point if these books give me no glues", the Miko murmured and looked at Leo to see him frowning.

"I… see. If you think that it is necessary", Leo grumbled and sat down next to Kagome. She looked up at him, a surprised expression on her face.

"What, usually at this point you keep a long speech about the 'dangers of the world'. What gives?" Kagome wondered and Leo sighed. He took the book away from her and placed it on the night table.

Kagome turned around to lay on her back so she could look at him.

"I… might have been a little bit too over protective towards you", Leonardo said regretfully and pinned her under him.

"It was not my intention to make you uncomfortable", he finished and kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome smiled and kissed him back.

"Don't worry about it, I don't", she said quietly and ran her finger gently down his platform and towards his pelt. "I could give you something else to worry about", she said slyly and made tiny circles against his lower stomach with her fingers.

"Eh, like what?" Leo smirked and Kagome reached up to whisper in his ear. "How to stay quiet enough so your brothers don't hear you moan my name", she said and bit his neck.

…

Raphael sighed as he heard that Kagome had come home. It didn't really surprise him that Leo was there in a second to pick her up. He would have done the same thing after all. And Raph was pretty sure that he heard Leo locking his door too.

Maybe it was stupid of him to choose a room that was just above theirs. No matter how quiet they tried to be, it seemed like he could always hear them. Her every moan haunted his dreams days to come.

He just wanted his floor to be closest to the ceiling where Kagomes room used to be and the 4th floor was the highest livable area. Raph didn't know at that time that they would end up together, as he himself was trying to woo her too, in his own way of course.

In his opinion, the fact that he took her out to ride with him on his motorbike was a pretty clear sign, it's not like he let anyone else ride it. Or that he took her out for a flight whenever she wished so. He even tried to make her tea once! But she said it was too bitter for her so he gave up on that.

"Hm, I guess I'll just have to wait a little more", he sighed and closed his eyes. Kagome wouldn't stand it when Leo took away her freedom, or so he hoped.

'_When the time comes, it will be I who will give her back her wings_!' with that thought, Raph fell asleep to the sound of moans.

…

Thank you for reading Chapter 4 of Dearest!

What do you guys think about the Shredder/Kag pairing?

I won't add too much of it if you guys don't like it, but there will be some of it. The main pairing is still Leo/Kag after all!

I didn't even intend to, but it just kinda came out that way and I was like '_What just happened? They weren't supposed to meet!'_

But let me know if there were any errors and have a nice day!

R&R

TY

-Hana


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Cappuccino_

When Kagome woke up Friday morning, she found herself pinned to the bed as usual when she was sleeping with Leo. His grip was tight but gentle and he was breathing into her neck quietly, half way on top of her. Leonardo was always mindful of her wings, even in his sleep, as his hand was set across her back between her wings.

'_And once again, no morning flights'_, Kagome thought sourly and tried to turn her head to see if Leo was awake yet. No such luck.

It seemed like she would have to wait for him to wake, as she had no way of getting away from under Leo without waking him. Not that Kagome really wanted to, she wanted to let him sleep peacefully once in a while and enjoy his embrace.

It was a miracle that Mikey hadn't barked in yet to fetch Leo for their morning exercises. He didn't know how to knock and it had led into quite a few embarrassing moments. At least Don and Raph had the manners to knock before entering. Not that Raph came into their rooms that often anyway.

Even though they were together as a couple, they hadn't mated yet. Sure they liked to have fun with each other and Leo called her mate sometimes, but according to Leo, 'real' mating was a big step and he didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't sure of.

'_Silly male!' _Kagome thought smiling, of course she was sure. But she was ok that they were taking their time. '_Really sweet time too!_' The Miko giggled to herself and checked if Leo was waking up any time soon.

'_Still out cold'_, she sighed and closed her eyes in hopes of catching a bit more sleep. Her lessons with Oroku started tomorrow and she wanted to be as rested as possible. Luckily she had the time earlier this week to make sure her Miko outfit was still in one piece and usable for tomorrow. It was now hanging in her apartment, ready for use.

She could hardly wait for tomorrow, it has been such a long time since she got any real action. Sure she trained with the boys but they were always so careful around her. Sometimes it really annoys her that they couldn't take her seriously while training; she was completely capable of taking care of herself thank you very much! And she liked to show it to the brothers by pinning them to the ground whenever was her turn to practice.

'_Serves them right, doubting my skills all the time_!' Kagome thought grinning. It's not like she survived all these decades with only luck. Hopefully Oroku took her training more seriously; it would be a nice change.

'Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow', and with that thought, she fell back into sleep in her lovers embrace.

…

When Leonardo finally woke, it was to find his little mate under him, still sleeping. It didn't really surprise him; Kagome liked her beauty sleep very much so. It was fine with him; he liked to have her right there, next to him and safe from harm. It was a plus that she was not -at the moment at least- complaining about his over protectiveness.

He really tried to loosen up, but it was really hard to do so when his instincts were screaming at him to *_protect, hide, claim mate_*.

And that was why he had decided to invite her on his next night patrol. The good thing was that his turn to patrol was this Sunday, so he still had tomorrow to think the routes. It was _usually_ the quietest night of the week so he didn't have that much to worry. He just hoped that Shredder didn't miraculously show up that night, just to spite him. Or '_Footies'_, but those they could get rid of together easily enough.

He hadn't asked her yet, but he was going to. She would just have to wake up first.

At that moment, Kagome yawned and tried to turn around. He turned himself to lie on his side, to allow her movement and once she was facing him, Leo put his hand on Kagomes hip possessively.

"Hmm, morning Leo", His little mate said drowsily, smiling gently for him. He smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Good morning Kagome", Leo answered quietly and started to draw small circles on her hip. "How did you sleep?" Leonardo asked the Miko.

"Just fine, considering someone was using me as a pillow again", Kagome said, her eyes sparkling with humor. She lifted her hand to Leos chest and ran her fingers gently around the patterning on his platform.

"You should wax your shell and platform, it has been a while and I can feel some dents", Kagome murmured and tried to find all the small imperfections on his chest. She could feel his quiet chuckle at her habits, as her hand was on his chest. She looked up from her 'self-appointed task' to find Leo looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"I will have to mention it to Donatello, he will have to make a new wax for us", Leo explained and with a final pat to Kagomes hip, het got up from their futon. This made Kagome pout.

"Do we have to get up yet?" Kagome asked and lifted herself into a sitting position. She then started to brush her fingers through her wings until she was satisfied that the feathers were in order. At this time Leo had already armed his swords and was ready to go.

"Hm, Mickey is coming this way as we spe-", he never got to finish as their door was slammed open by said individual.

"GOOD MORNING! Hey Leo, you ready yet?" Michelangelo asked impatiently and jumped from foot to foot enthusiastically, which made Kagome giggle and Leo sigh.

"Yes, just give us a minute and I'll be there", Leo said patiently and reached for Kagomes hand to help her up. When Kagome got onto her feet, Mickey was already gone and the door was once again closed.

Kagome dressed quickly and she was already walking towards the door when Leo stopped her with a hand on her wrist. Kagome looked back at him with her brow raised and waited for him to explain himself. Leo cleared his throat and let go of her hand.

"Kagome, this Sunday is my nightly patrol, would you care to join me?" Leo asked carefully. Kagome looked at him like he had dropped his shell and started dancing around, told her that Shredder was actually a _really nice guy_ once you got under that armor, said that Raphs favorite color was actually pink and he likes to wear dresses when nobody was watching, or something equally crazy.

"Leo, are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked skeptically and reached up to touch his forehead. He was feeling a little bit too warm for a reptile; it could be that he was coming down with something! Maybe it was something serious like pneumonia and he could die an-

"Just fine", he grumbled, swatted her hand away gently and frowned down at her. This made Kaogme sigh with relief.

"But you never ask me out for patrols, there must be something wrong!" Kagome said worriedly. Leo crossed his arms and sighed.

"I may have been a little bit too over bearing lately. I just wanted to make it up to you", he said with embarrassed huff, making her smile sweetly up at him.

"Aww, you are so sweet, of course I'll come with you!" Kagome exclaimed and jumped in to him to hug Leo. This left him no time at all to catch her -he did try thought!- and they ended up in the floor, limps tangled, Kagome on top of Leo, who was on the floor.

And this was how Raph found them, when he came in to ask what was taking so long.

…

"He must have been so mad!" April said laughing and took a sip of her coffee. Kagome swirled her spoon around her Cappuccino, and sighed sadly. She had already ruined the hearth that the man on the desk had made for her, even though she hadn't even tasted it yet.

"He was. I kinda feel bad for him thought. He is a really sweet guy under that rough shell of his", Kagome murmured and pushed her drink away.

After she and Leo finally untangled themselves and went down from the 3rd floor, Raph was already training against Papa Splinter, who was scolding him for being so reckless in his attacks. Kagome wanted to use their training session to visit library -since she only borrowed one book last time- and meet with April. They wanted to try out this new coffee house -Sleep Be Gone, or something- that was near the Mall and they agreed that Friday was ok for both.

"Hmnn, I wouldn't know. He was a total jerk last time", April said and stood up from her chair. After asking Kagome if she was going to drink her coffee and got a 'no' for an answer, she took their cups away.

It didn't take her long and soon she was back with two glasses of water. Pushing one towards Kagome, she got a quiet 'thank you' from her.

"So, about this new Karate teacher you told me about. Was he hot?" April asked grinning, making Kagome blush.

"April!" Kagome exclaimed and looked around to see if anyone heard Aprils question. Sure, Oroku Saki was a good looking man, but Kagome was a _one man kind of woman. _Leo was good enough for her, thank you very much.

"What? As a Karate Sensei, he must have a good body and if he got a nice face to match, I wouldn't mind having a _private session_ too", she said private session like it was some kind of dirty secret, making Kagome turn in to a new kind of red.

"It's not a private session! He just said he had time on Saturdays!" Kagome yelled and afterwards covered her mouth, embarrassed, making April laugh all the more.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that. What kind of man would offer up his free time for 'free'? He must like you at least a lil' bit!" April said with humor and took a sip of her water.

"I don't think so. He must be at least 5 years older than me. And he didn't seem like a guy to like little girls", Kagome murmured, making April grin.

"Someone sounded a little sad there. Are you sure you aren't interested, I might take him for my self", April said. Kagome frowned and pushed her now empty glass away.

"That's my Sensei you are talking about! Besides, Mister Saki most probably is taken already. He seems like the kind of guy who takes what he wants", Kagome explained and looked at the clock.

"Should we go? I want to visit library real quick before we go to mall", Kagome asked and got up from her seat. While April got up and collected their stuff, Kagome took their glasses away.

After they were ready and said their thanks, Kagome and April made their way towards the library.

...

I didn't take them long to reach their destination and once they walked trough the main doors, Kagome first returned her other book. She had already finished it earlier this week so she had no reason to keep it longer. After she was done, Kagome led them towards the history department.

"I have this book I have been trying to find for a while now. It is about the most resent art finds around the world. I just can't seem to find it anywhere", Kagome told April, pouting at the fact that it might take a while for her to find her next target. At this rate, she really would have to start traveling again! She didn't want to leave Leo behind and travel alone.

"Hmn, let's hope it's there now!" April said and looked towards the shelves. What she saw there made her stop quicker than walking into a wall. She took Kagomes and turned to whisper into her ear.

"Don't look, but a total hunk in twelve o'clock!" April said, her voice had turned dreamy.

Kagome looked up from a book she had been looking at to notice the man April was talking about. Who she saw made her smile widely and she walked towards him quickly. Leaving April there to stare at her back in shock.

"Mister Saki! I didn't think we would meet here once again!" Kagome said smiling once she reached him. Oroku Saki turned around and smiled slightly at the sight of her.

"Aa, Miss Kagome. What a pleasant surprise", he said calmly and looked at the book she was holding.

"Did you finnish your other book already?" Saki asked with mild surprise in his voice. Kagome looked embarrassed.

"Eh, kind of. I didn't have anything else to do",she said and grinned. "But I'm not the only one it seems!" Kagome said with a teasing smile.

"Hm, indeed. Is there a certain book you are looking for?" Saki asked with a smile.

"It's about the new art discoveries around the world. It has a bright blue cover", at her explanation, Saki turned his head to look at her. Only then did Kagome notice that he was holding a book. Thick, new and bright blue book.

"N... No way! That is the one!" Kagome said excitedly and looked up at him with her famous puppy eyes.

"Were you going to borrow that?" Kagome asked quietly and pouted cutely. Saki chuckled at her manners and handed the book to her. She took it with a wide smile.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you bring it tomorrow when we have our lesson?" Saki asked kindly and got a nod from Kagome.

"Of course! Thank you so much Mister Saki!" Kagome said and bowed a little. "Then we shall meet tomorrow, Miss Kagome, do not be late", and with that, Oroku Saki left with a small bow. Not sparing even the slightest glance at April.

After he was gone, April got over her shock.

"That is your teacher!?" she asked and walked to stand next to Kagome. The Miko nodded and smiled.

"Wasn't he nice? He even let me have the book he was going to borrow!" Kagome said and hugged said book to her chest. April gave her a skeptical look and it made Kagome raise her brow in question.

"You didn't notice, but he didn't spare a single glance in my way. That one is a keeper. Are you sure you don't want him?" April asked and Kagome shook her head in negative. April could hardly believe that Kagome would let something like that slip by. Sure, she had that Leonardo guy, but in her opinion, she needed a real man, someone that was even the same species for starters!

"His eyes were set only on you. I would watch my back tomorrow, if I were you ", April said confidently, making Kagome gulp.

Tomorrow was sure going to be... interesting.

...

Hello my dear readers and thank you for reading, once again!

Now, just so you know,next chapter is going to be Sakis and Kagomes first lesson and I wanted to know if you guys want something to happen between them.

If you do (Or don't), please let me know!

R&R

TY

-Hana


End file.
